


Rebuild of Indigo League: The School of Hard Knocks

by summoninglupine



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Battle, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Pokemon References, Pokemon Trainers, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Asuka Shikinami Langley dug the heels of her feet into the dirt, and tightened one hand into a fist, and twisted her baseball cap with its tiny litten ears backwards. She wasn’t going to let some dumb girl from the Galar region outshine her, not again.
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Rebuild of Indigo League: The School of Hard Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



“ _Sachiel_!” she called out. “I chuse you!”

From the light, the creature took shape between them, squat and ugly, its face hidden behind a clay mask, and Asuka Shikinami Langley dug the heels of her feet into the dirt, and tightened one hand into a fist, and twisted her baseball cap with its tiny litten ears backwards. She wasn’t going to let some dumb girl from the Galar region outshine her, not again, and regardless of how she felt whenever they crossed paths, regardless of how she found herself constantly staring at the other girl’s long legs, listening to her voice as she sang softly to herself, she was going to make sure that everyone knew who the real professional was here.

Across from her, the other girl, humming softly still, tossed out her monster ball in a gesture that Asuka considered almost careless. The light trembled, burnt bright, and then gave way to a shape she soon recognised.

“Sandalphon,” she said with mild disgust.

It didn’t matter, she wasn’t going to be defeated, she’d show them all, and then even Professor Kaiji would sing her praises, and no one, _no one_ , would ever be able to doubt her again.


End file.
